I care to much to do something stupid
by stevie4eva
Summary: Wally gets jeulose...of robin. im bad at summeries just read it.   I don't own young justice
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my second story. I'm just messing around so it will probably be a one shot. Unless you want me to continue. Please review. Also this story takes place after episode 26 were Wally and Artemis kiss.**

The team sat in the training room waiting for Black Canary's instructions. She called Super Boy and M'gann to spar. Only most of the fighting wasn't supposed to be fighting, at least not physically. She explained that a lot of times if you can distract your opponent you could catch them off guard. At first it was consisted of very immature games like "what's that behind you?" But Black Canary meant if you're fighting somebody close to your age and opposite gender you could distract them sexually. Of course we have to use this technique so we've been practicing all morning. Artemis had beaten everybody so far. She was really good at this. Super boy was the hardest. We stood in our fighting position. All of a sudden he started swinging his giant fists at me. He had a lot of strength and some training under his belt but Artemis can dodge his swings easily. The next hit came close to her head but she caught his arm before it hit her. She held his arm up in the air and stepped closer to him. Their bodies were nearly touching. She lowered her voice, "now, now, there is no need to get hasty. I could stay like this all day." She stood on her tip toes and looked straight into his eyes. He gulped and she used the opportunity to kick his feet out from under him. She had never seen him blush before. Ms. Martian's expression was priceless.

She was fighting Wally next. She was still giddy from there kiss the other day. She looked him square in his eyes and they started to spar. He was good. So was she. Every move she made he matched. They were thinking exactly the same. Then she got the brilliant idea. She'll lean in for a kiss; it'll be like a game of chicken only when he's distracted shell strike. Almost on cue they fell into a very close position. She could feel his breath on her. She started to lean in. He matched her movement. "Are you nervous flashy?" she asked very quietly. But she was the one freaking out on the inside. She really wanted to kiss him, but not in front of Black Canary and Green Arrow. Neither knew that they were… together. She used the distraction to her advantage though and tripped him. Wally was lying on his back now. He would be very embarrassed, but he was to busy trying not to kiss her. Arty helped him up and he looked at her and smiled. God she was beautiful. That kiss they shred the other day was the best he's ever had. He couldn't help but lean in and trap her in a short but tender kiss. Artemis giggled and said, "Wally you should run."

"Why?"

"Because my mentor is right behind you," Wally slowly turned around to come face to face with GA staring daggers into Wally. Wally took off running with GA at his tail.

Next Artemis had to fight Robin. He was good. He had also won all of his matches. She expected him to be harder. All Artemis had to do to bring him down was shimmy her way behind him, and press herself to his back and whisper some sexy things in his ear. She was about to bring him sown when he turned around and kissed her! His kiss was full of want and need she reached her hand behind him and pressed his pressure points. Wally had walked back in, in the middle of their match. She didn't even want to kiss him, he just turned around and caught her off guard. Now Wally had seen it all. He was just standing there looking…hurt. He ran out of the room and when I say ran I meant RAN. Artemis tried to go after him but she knew she wouldn't catch but she did know where to find him.

_**I know short chapter. I don't know if this will or will not be a one shot. STOP PRESSURING ME. LOL**_

_**Click the button**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So…yes I know that Robin would probably never do something like that and I like to stay true to my characters but, the stories kind of write themselves. I think I'll make this a two shot but if you guys have any ideas, I'm all ears. Well actually I also have eyes, and a nose and hair and other body parts. That was me akin a lame attempt at a joke! Also sorry I don't reply to reviews its just…not really my thing. But to all o you who loved it: thanks. And to all of you who hated it: …I really don't have anything to say to that… **

**Also Zatana was absent in chapter one…forgot to mention that**

Artemis walked along the beach until she saw the profile of a tall ginger with green eyes. She sighed and walked over to him. She put her hand on Wally's shoulder. "Wally…" she started but he turned to face her. She could see the pain in his eyes. "It was just a training exercise," she continued, "It didn't mean anything." He still didn't believe her. "Really. I mean it! I wasn't even going to kiss him….it was you I wanted to kiss." She said the last part quieter but he still herd her. His pain started to decrease. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was different than there other kisses, it held so much longing and passion.

"Really?" He asked.

"Of course…I care to much to do something stupid." She leaned into another kiss, but stopped herself right before. Something was still bothering her. "Why did Robin kiss me anyway?" Wally just smiled grimly.

"He was mad at me for making fun of him and his relationship status. He knew I was watching this was his way of getting back at me." He stated.

"So how about a little bit of revenge of our own?" Artemis asked a grin already plastered onto her face.

Artemis strolled into the kitchen were Robin and Zatana were having an intimate conversation. Wally hid just outside the door. Artemis walked right up to Robin and put her arm around her waist. "So, I was thinking tonight you, me, romantic dinner." Then she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. To say the least the look on Robins face was worse than the one on Zatana's.

"What's going on between you two?" Zatana asked trying to hide the fact that she was so jealous that her head was about to blow.

"Nothing!" Robin yelled so fast he said it before she even finished the question. Artemis faked looking hurt.

"Robby! If you didn't have feelings for me…than what do you call that passionate kiss from earlier today?" Artemis wiped away a fake tear, "It's okay, I forgive you we make the cutest couple ever! Don't you think Z?"

"Um….Yeah the cutest couple ever. Um…I've got …stuff to do. By Robin," She said as she left the room upset. Robin looked like he just lost twenty years of his life. He would've gone after her if it hadn't been for Artemis's death grip on him. He had some explaining to do.

"Um look…Arty. I…what happened today it-" She cut him off with some very convincing sobs.

"Are you-you ….b-b-breaking up with m-me?" She said in between tears. Right then Ollie walked into the room. Artemis tied not to smile at her own brilliance. He too was in on it.

"What's going on in here? Artemis, why are you crying?" He looked mad.

"_sniffle_ Robin kissed _sniffle_ me. And now he's _sniffle_ breaking up with me." As she said the last part she broke into tears. Ollie grabbed Robin

"Did you hurt my protégée boy?" He grabbed robin by the collar. Robin gulped. GA lifted him to eye level then burst out laughing. Wally reveled himself and laughed as well. So did Artemis. Then to top off Robins embarrassment, Zatana walks back into the room laughing with the others. He just got doped.


	3. authors note

**Hey! So sorry for the wait but I …didn't really feel like writing. I know – I know but im strange like that. So here is the deal….this was originally going to be a two shot but some of you guys want me to continue. So if you guys want me to continue just tell me in the reviews and I might se what I have up my sleeve. Also on one of my other stories "who cares" I'm going to add in a blast from Arties past. So I have a poll going on should I make it Icicle Jr. or add in one of my imaginary made up dudes?**

**I also wanted to say that Im a person who will probably only write spitfire unless someone requests something else so if you want me to write super-martian or something just let me know.**


End file.
